Happy Endings
by deanwinchestergirl79
Summary: what happens when Jack demands a sibling? supernatural doesn't belong to me it's belongs to the creators of supernatural
1. chapter 1

**Supernatural doesn't below to** **me**

 **HAPPY ENDING**

 **Chapter 1:**

It had been 1year since they got married everything was just going awsome. Sam and Dean used to go on hunts and Cas usually stayed at home to take care of Jack and to help the brothers with any information when they needed. Jack was being home schooled by Cas and he was leading everything very quick. Dean also used to teach him hunting and Jack had been on one or two hunts with the brothers but they were too simple that's the reason Dean took a chance otherwise he's very strict with Jack and doesn't let him touch any of his weapons. It had been a long night for Sam and Dean because of the hunt they were really very tired and hungry Cas had baked a apple pie for Dean and also had made some burgers for the brothers for their dinner. It was Dean and Cas's 2nd Anniversary in 5 days and Cas had not still thought about any gift for Dean. As Cas was in his thought about what to gift Dean he heard the honking of the impala and knew that the brothers were home. He ran towards the door and opened it and welcomed Dean with a hug and a kiss on his lips and why not he was seeing Dean after almost 6 days Cas knew this hunt would be very tiring for both of them. After hugging and kissing Cas noticed Dean smelled bad and just say "you need a shower now!" Dean said "yes but a company would be just amazing to clean by back what you think?" Sam was just standing next to Dean when he said that after hearing all this he just said "you guys are to much" and the moment became a bit awkward. Cas suddenly changing the topic said "I made burgers and baked apple pie why don't you just go and freshen up I'll set the table for dinner". Dean went to the room to a shower so did Sam and Cas went to Jacks room. Jack was playing this new video game which Dean had bought for him while he was coming back from the previous hunt. Cas knocked on the door and Jack said " come in" Cas entered the room and said "dinner is ready and Dad and uncle are home " "what they are back home papa what did dad bring for me? " asked Jack this had become a thing now in the Winchesters house whenever Dean used to go a hunt he used to bring some cool stuffs for Jack. "umm I don't know! Let's ask him over dinner come on"

Jack followed Cas to the kitchen and helped him to put the plates and get the table ready for dinner. As soon as Dean entered the kitchen Jack ran towards him and gave him a tight hug and ask Dean in a very excited tone "what did you bring for me? " Deans face looked a bit upset after the question because this time he had forget to bring something for Jack as the hunt that consumed so much of brain that he had just forgot this time Dean was about to say "so.. rry I" and at that time Sam came to the kitchen and shouted a box of chocolate that you love the most Jack asked "where is it uncle Sam?" "it's in the car I forgot to bring it down can you go to the parking and get it for me please" replied Sam. When he heard that he was about to run towards the impala when cas said first have your dinner and then go the parking lot "papa please I'll come soon" "no first dinner then go wherever you want to go" Dean had finally a smile on his face and whispered A Thank you in Sam's ear "yeah don't mention it" said Sam. They all sat at the Dinning table and started to have their dinner. Suddenly Jack stood up and shouted that papa and dad will complete 2 years of their

Marriage and Dean and Cas looked at each other and their was doing the talking saying to each other that "we have come to far and we are raising such a pure human being". After all the eye look they again started paying attention to what Jack was saying "can we please bring a sister so that I can play with her dad and uncle are on hunts most of the time and papa is helping both of you I have no one to play with " they all laughed at it and said we will think about it in a very casual way. After the dinner when all the work was over dean and cas in jacks room to give him a good night kiss. After the kisses they switched off the lights and when to their room. Dean removed his T-shirt and he noticed that Cas was thinking about something. When he said " hey cas I am here who are you thinking about are you having any affair" and then Dean stared laughing cas said I was thinking about what Jack said at the dinner about bring home a sister for him. "cas don't go there you know we have been their and nothing happened we just failed at it miserable and Jack is a kid we wants a sister today and then tomorrow he will forget everything so just sleep anyways I am going to sleep I am very tired" "good night" and Dean kissed Cas on the lips and went to sleep. The next morning when cas woke up he saw a beautiful breakfast prepped for him and a voice coming from the bathroom " good morning sunshine there is your favorite breakfast prepared for you "


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural doesn't belong to me**

 **Chapter2:**

"good morning sunshine there's your favorite breakfast prepared for you"

Hmm.. Thanks. It was a very dry thank you from cas which Dean was not expecting at all. He was in the bathroom and he noticed that cas hasn't even looked at the breakfast or even touched it, there was something that was bothering him. After completing his shaving dean went near cas and sat besides him and started moving more and more close to him. Now they were so close that even the air couldn't pass through them. Dean keeps his hands on cas's checks and looked into his eyes and asked "what's the matter honey, what is it that is disturbing you? ". Nothing, replied cas in a disappointing tone after listening to the tone that cas had Dean started kissing his neck and his cheeks and cas didn't even respond to that on which Dean got a little angry and stood up and just left without saying a word. Cas didn't notice that dean had left with a angry look on his face as he was so lost in his own thoughts about what Jack had said last night. Suddenly he realized that dean wasn't around him and stood up and went out side the room to find him but didn't found dean in the kitchen or anywhere else. Then he heard some sound coming from the garage and then he knew Dean would be there working on his baby or just giving her a nice shower. He entered the garage and instead found Sam working on the baby, he was kinda shocked watching that Sam was the one working on Baby and not Dean. Hey cas, Sam said. Hey replied cas. Cas asked him if he had seen Dean as he searched for him everywhere but couldn't find him. "No man I haven't seen him since morning", replied Sam. "I heard some sound coming from the kitchen in the morning" , Sam added. "Yeah he was making my favourite breakfast" replied cas. "Oh, I see so how was your guy's breakfast date did it turn into something" teased Sam, after saying this Sam looked at cas face and he came to know nothing had happened in the morning as cas was looking a little lost and Sam doubted that did he even listen to him. "CAS" Sam called out loudly but cas didn't respond

Sam called out loudly but cas didn't respond so Sam again said his name loudly and cas was like Sam you called, yeah I have been calling you for a while now said Sam. Sorry I was thinking something else so what were you saying asked cas. Uh yeah nothing said Sam. Hey buddy, are you okay you don't seem to be okay, is something wrong? Did you and Dean had a fight this morning? Come on, you guys are going to complete 2 years in four days, what is it that is bothering you, is it what Jack told yesterday at the dinner table? Sam asked. Yes said cas, "I have been thinking about it the whole night and I understand that dean doesn't want to try again and I get his point but what if second time is successful I mean what's the harm in trying" said cas in a very low voice. Come on cas Jack is still a small boy and he says anything that comes in his mind you don't have to pay attention to all his demands.


	3. Chapter 3

Come on cas Jack is still a small boy and he says anything that comes in his mind you don't have to pay attention to all his demands. "yeah I know Sam but you know how hurt Dean was when we failed for the first time but lucky soon after that Jack came into our lives and everything was okay but yesterday what Jack said bought back all the memories from the on cas Jack is still a small boy and he says anything that comes in his mind you don't have to pay attention to all his demands. "yeah I know Sam but you know how hurt Dean was when we failed for the first time but luckily soon after that Jack came into our lives and everything was okay but yesterday what Jack said bought back all the memories from the past" cas said in a very disappointed toned. "Hey cas I know that even I don't want all those memories back and I don't want to see Dean hurt again I think you should go and tell Jack about the past and yeah don't worry about Dean just give him sometime I know my brother so just don't worry " said Sam. "Sam if you get a call from dean just let me know I know he won't call me " yeah sure I will after saying this Sam left the garage and cas stood there thinking how to explain Jack what had happened and cas was thinking whether Jack will be able to understand or not but then he had to try because he can't see Dean and himself going to that pain again not when they were going to celebrate their 2nd anniversary after 4days.

The Winchesters not always had happy days but when they do they don't last beyond some days theres always something or the other going on in the Winchesters house. First it was with the baby then came Jack and things became all about him whether he will go to school or not whether he go to hunting with dean or not or will he take the training of hunters. There was always some or the thing between dean and cas also dean had to go on hunting so he was mostly out which gave them less time with each other and cas didn't wanted to spend this time fighting with Dean. After all this thought he tried calling Dean but he didn't answer it and then cas straight away headed to jacks room. Jack was playing the viedo game which Dean had bought for him cas knocked on the door and Jack said "come in"

"hey Jack"

"hey papa"

Cas didn't know how to start what he wanted to say and how to make him understand that what he told yesterday in a very childish way had some bad memories for his dad and papa.

On the other hand Dean was sitting in the park nearby to the bunker he was just observing kids playing around with a sad face or we could just say it was disappointment on his face that he always kept failing at everything. He thought to himself that he couldnt be good son, not a good brother and he knew that even I want a good husband but that was okay but one thing he never wanted to fail was at being a good father he didn't wanted to raise his kids like John did he wanted his child to study and didn't wanted his child to live a hunters life but then when he heard about the failure in the very first step he was shattered and he had lost all the hopes and he had told cas that he didn't even wanted to think about about it anymore but then all of a sudden Jack came into their life and Dean was building himself again after all this thought had clouded his mind he thought to himself that he shouldn't have left like that he could have talked with cas and Jack about it and made them understood especially cas that why can't they try for the second time. Dean thought that experience to his worst nightmare and he just wanted to forget it he didn't wanted to fight or ignore cas he wanted to throw him a part for their anniversary he planned something like taking cas for a long drive and then a lovely dinner and an anniversary sex thats what he was thinking and was also excited about it but he never had pictured it like this. Yes Dean was angry but he literally wanted to cry a lot he wanted to hug Cas and cry like a baby and he wanted to show him how hurt he was when they failed for the 1st time. He had never shown his emotions or he didn't even cried in front of cas or his brother when they got the news that they didn't succeed but cas knew he always comes to know whats going on with Dean but dean didn't have any idea about it.

While in the bunker cas was still finding the right words to start a talk with Jack. While Jack was still busy playing that video game. Cas cleared his throat and started so are you enjoying this video game Jack?

"Yes a lot I loved it thank you so much" Jack replied with a lot of enthusiasm still playing the game

"your most welcome" cas wanted to reply in a happy tone but he failed

Jack paused the game after hearing cas's voice and turned around facing cas "papa is there something wrong? "

"No Jack it's nothing serious but papa wanted to talk with about something that happened in dads and papas life before you came into our lives... "

"what's wrong papa? "


	4. Chapter 4

No Jack it's nothing serious but papa wanted to talk with about something that happened in dads and papas life before you came into our lives... "

"what's wrong papa? "

"So before you came into our li..v.. e..s" Castiels voice started to break as if we would cry right now but he had to hold his emotions back and tell Jack the truth so he started again

"Before you came we will trying to have a baby but that wasn't successful"

Jack looked at Castiel and holded his hand and said "I know papa"

What how when who told you? Castiel said in a surprising tone

I figured it out I heard your talk with uncle Sam in the garage and I realized my mistake and I shouldn't have said that thing yesterday at the dinning table I feel terrible I didn't want you and dad to have a fight Jack said in a very low and sad tone

Jack stood up and opens a drawer and takes out a card and hands it to Castiel

"I wanted to give this card to both of you together but since dad is not here and also I couldn't wait"

Castiel opens the card and there was a small smile on his face

Jack had written "I am sorry" with his broken handwritting as he had recently started learn how to write

Castiel kept the card beside him a gave Jack a tight hug and said you don't have to sorry

"No I am sorry because of me you and dad are fighting now"

"who said that we are fighting because of you don't think that way we are going through some other issues"

"can I help? "

"Jack you don't have to worry about that you are a kid play your video game and enjoy your time dad and papa will sort things out"

Castiel said with a smile on his face

Okay so I'll take a leave you enjoy your video game and Castiel leaves the rooms

After coming out of the room Castiel felt like a proud father that his son has become so matured and understanding but then he remembered about Dean and started to worry he had to find him.

After some time Jack went to Sam's room and knocked the door

"come in"

"hey uncle sam"

Sam was a phone call with some one and said "I'll call you back" and kept the phone on the bed and San forgot to end the call

"hey Jack"

"uncle Sam I need your help"

"yeah sure sit down and tell me what can I do for you? "

Jacks sits near Sam and says "can you please tell me what had happened before I came into dad and papa's live? "

"Jack... didn't Castiel told you about it? "

"yes papa came to speak about it but I told that I figured it out "

"why did you lie? "

"I lied because I couldn't see papa in pain and while speaking his tone was such that he would had started crying in front on me and I wouldn't see and that's the reason I lied"

"that's so nice of you Jack but before telling you everything can I ask you a question? "

"sure uncle Sam what is it? "

"why do you want to have a sibling?"

"it's because when I see you and dad even I wish that there was someone who could watch my back and I could watch his or her back like you and dad you guys always have each others back no matter what and also you both are also like friends to each other and you can share whatever you want which I cannot do and also when I go the park I see children playing with their friends or with their siblings but I don't have either I have been home schooled and I don't know whats it like to have a brother or a sister that's the reason I said that I want to have a sibling so that I can play with him or her and when you and dad go a trip I am here alone with papa but even sometimes he is busy because of the research work or due to some other work and I have no one to play with I only have those videos games which dad brings when he comes home and I have played those viedogames so many times that now it's boring to play those as I always win and there's no thrill left and that's the reason I had asked dad to go a hunting trip with you but he didn't allowed me and told me I am still not ready for the trips" for the first time Sam knew all the things that was going inside Jacks mind.

Sam was talking to Dean when Jack had entered the room Sam had forgot to end the call so when dean was going to end the call he heard Jacks voice and didn't end it because he wanted to know what Jack was going to talk with Sam. After hearing all the talks he ended the call and he was in the most terrible place now then he was before.

Jack had never been open to Sam he used to play with Sam but never told him want was going on with him Sam had even asked Jack so many times but he used to always say "no there's nothing like that uncle sam"

But today Jack couldn't hold his emotions or his thoughts back and had said everything that he felt.

Jack was a little open to his papa because he was the one who took care of him while his dad was a trip with his uncle he was close to both of them but there were something's which he would only share with Castiel and not with Dean. For him Dean was kind of a strict father but he knew that he loved him the most and Castiel for him was a teacher first and then a father because he had learnt a lot of things from him.

After listing all the things that Jack had told Sam he sat in his impala and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was a little open to his papa because he was the one who took care of him while his dad was a trip with his uncle he was close to both of them but there were something's which he would only share with Castiel and not with Dean. For him Dean was kind of a strict father but he knew that he loved him the most and Castiel for him was a teacher first and then a father because he had learnt a lot of things from him.

After listening all the things that Jack had told Sam Dean sat in his impala and drove off.

It was almost 9:00 o'clock and Dean still wasn't home. Sam and Jack went out to get some food and Castiel was waiting for Dean to come home he was so worried and also Dean wasn't answering his calls he thought of going out and finding him but Sam had told him to stay at home as he told him "I know my brother, he will come back just give him some time"

Sam had been saying the same line since Dean left the house Castiel had heard this line for like 10 times now but it felt like 1000.

Castiel heard cars noise entering the garage he thought it was Jack and Sam they were back with dinner. After a while Dean entered the kitchen and took out a beer and Castiel after hearing the sound went to the kitchen and he was just about to say

"Okay Jack so what did you get for dinner? "

As he was about to speak he saw Dean and stood there at the entrance of the kitchen staring at him Cas was so angry at him that he wanted to shout at him and he didn't wanted to talk to him for days but at the same time he was so worried that he wanted to hug him so tight that he could hear his breath and hear his heart beats. Castiel knew that he was upset but Dean didn't care about him and had just run away from the house without even caring for him.

Hey! Dean said after he took a slip of his beer

Hey... Cas replied in a tone that he didn't care but deep inside he really cared

So, where were you?

Nowhere just here and there dean replied

Castiel saw that Dean was not in the mood of answering his questions so he just left leaving Dean alone in the kitchen

Looking at Castiel leaving Dean sighs and got more angry on himself

As he was leaving the kitchen with beers in his hands he saw Jack and Sam coming towards the kitchen with the food

As Jack saw Dean he run towards him and hugged him so tight that it kinda became difficult for him to hold the bottles

"Okay kid now I am back"

"Oh yes sorry dad I just got excited to see you where were you dad? everyone was so worried about you"

" On a hunt " dean lied

"Dad I am sorry I shouldn't have said what I said I am really very sorry" cas said with a very low tone

"It's okay kid"

"No it's not, because of me you and papa fought and I shouldn't have said anything I am sorry " saying this Jack looked down

" Hey hey no one is fighting because of you and don't you dare blame yourself" dean put the beers downs and told Jack to look at him and then he hugged him

"Hey kid I have to go talk to your papa so I'll meet you at dinner I hope you have bought some pie because I am really very hungry" dean said smiling and cheering Jack

"Yes dad I bought pie and it's your favorite flavor" Jack said in enthusiasm

After this short conversation got over Jack and Sam when to the kitchen and Dean picked up all the beers and headed towards the room.

Dean entered the room and saw Castiel sitting there and by the look Dean assumed that they were going to have a long talk about sudden disappearance.

 **Hey guys!! thank you so much for liking this story and also sorry for such huge interval between the chapters. I promise that I'll soon complete this story...**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean entered the room and saw Castiel sitting there and by the look Dean assumed that they were going to have a long talk about sudden his disappearance.

Cas was sitting on the bed reading a book and as Dean approached him cas kept the book on the sidetable near to him and switched off the lights and went off to sleep.

This was so not expected by Dean he thought that this time Cas was going to shout, yell at him but instead he just went off to sleep without even saying a word

"Cas" dean said switching on the lights from his side of the bed

Castiel switching it off from his side of the bed again

This whole process of switching on and off went for about 10 minutes after which Dean shouted saying "Oh come on Cas stop behaving like a child I know that you want to sold me shout at me and yell at me for today and I know that I deserve it I was being so selfish and stupid I didn't even cared about your feelings and right now I hate my self for that" dean said holding his emotions as he didn't wanted Cas to see his tears

"I was angry at you Dean but now I am not the death of our child was the most saddest moments of our lives and I understand what you were going through you wanted that child more then I did and I had even disagreed on the idea of bringing a child into our lives at the beginning but when Jack entered our lives now I realized how beautiful it is to have a child in your life for whom you can do anything and everything " Cas said to Dean holding his hand.

Jack was outside listening to his parents talk and straight away ran to Sam as he had many questions in his mind after what he had heard

"Uncle Sam!!!"

Sam woke up and checked the time it was 11:30 and he went to the door and opened it and found Jack who was looking so confused

"Hey Jack why are you out of bed its 11:30" Sam said yawing and stretching his head

"We need to talk now!! "

"Go to sleep kid we will talk in the morning"

"Uncle Sam I know about the accident"

Sam was about to close the door but when he heard Jack mentioned about Accident he stopped

"Wh.. What did you say? " it seemed that Sam's sleep was gone as soon as he heard about the accident

"I said that I know about the accident"

"Who told you?" Sam asked the question with a frown on his face

" I heard papa and dad talking about it and now I have come to you to know all the details and uncle Sam I want to know everything please"

"Jack it's very late I think it's better we talk in the morning "

"no uncle Sam now I want to know everything about it now" Jack said in a high tone

Soon after saying it Jack realized it was not the way of talking to his uncle so he apologized as soon as he realized it

"It's okay Jack you don't have to apologize come on in"

Jack entered the room and Sam closed the door.

"Jack I think you should have heard it from your parents but I'll tell you everything but you will have to promise me you won't tell it to Dean or Cass that I have told you everything"

"I promise Uncle Sam"


End file.
